


Play with me

by lightdelune



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, idk what to tag anymore just seungseok boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightdelune/pseuds/lightdelune
Summary: Wooseok leaves his 'son' with his boyfriend Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Play with me

"Babe, can I leave _ddadda_ with you? I have to work all night for my album this friday."

Wooseok gives Seungyoun the _puppy eyes_ — as he lies on his lap while watching their favorite netflix movie at his apartment.

"Uhm, sure babe. but..." Seungyoun hesitates. "What if he hates me? I haven't met him yet since you bought him."

Wooseok flashes a small smile upon hearing the latter's statement. He thinks it's cute that Seungyoun even worries about being liked by his son _(read: ddadda, the puppy)._

"Don't worry. I always talk about you to him. I'm sure he knows you." Wooseok says nonchalantly while munching on his cheese popcorn.

"You know you don't make any sense right?" an eyebrow furrowed.

"Hahahaha. Chill, babe! _Ddadda_ is a good boy. He won't bite you. I bite more than he does." Wooseok teases.

"Also, I'm gonna list all the things that he likes and he doesn't so you won't have much hard time. Hmm?" Wooseok says and proceeds on pinching the older's nose.

"Ouch! Stop pinching my nose, babe!"

"Okay, i'm sorry you're just too cute." 

_Friday._ Wooseok leaves his dorm carrying his things and a huge bag, containing all necessities for his son. Toys, _looooots_ of toys, his milk, his food, and even a set of clothes— just in case _ddadda_ gets himself dirty, according to his dad.

He drives to Seungyoun's apartment first to drop _ddadda _off.__

____

***knock knock***  
***ding dong***

__

"Babe! I'm running late. Faster!" Wooseok yells at the door. He was knocking for quite a while now, he knows how heavy of a sleeper Seungyoun is, so yelling would be the best choice.

__

Minutes of knocking, yelling and pressing the doorbell later, a half-asleep Seungyoun opens the door, his hair is still messy, eyes are puffy from an obviously good sleep.

__

"Babe. Wake up!" Wooseok pinches his cheeks.

__

Seungyoun yawns, his eyes widen as he sights the small cotton fluffball in Wooseok's arms, and the huge bag on the floor.

__

"I packed all the things he needs here." he passes him the huge bag, as well as _ddadda_. "Have fun, babe!" he plants a quick kiss on the flustered Seungyoun's lips.

__

"Son, be a good boy to dada, hmmm? Dad will be back tomorrow." ofcourse, he won't forget to give a kiss (or kisses, cause one kiss is never enough) to his son.

__

"Gotta go babe, I'm really gonna be late at this rate. Bye! I love you!" Wooseok hurriedly walks away, he waves his hands as he goes further 'til he goes out of sight.

__

Seungyoun spaces out for a few minutes until he feels his hands getting wet. _Ddadda_ is licking it.

__

Finally, he smiles, adoring the cute fluffball in his arms.

__

"I guess you're stuck with dada for a while now, are you okay with that?" he puts his arms up, carrying _ddadda_ so he could match his face level. _Ddadda_ licks his nose in response.

__

"Cute! Let's go inside and play!" Seungyoun carries the huge bag on his left, and _ddadda_ on his right arm. He can't help but smile whenever his eyes meets the puppy's. Now he understands why Wooseok always sounded happy whenever he talks about _ddadda_ to him, and to be fair, Wooseok's grumpiness and mood swings has lessened ever since he got the puppy.

__

Seungyoun thinks that just his presence alone lightens up the whole room, as well as his mood. He smiles.

__

"Son, dada will just wash up and starts cooking for breakfast. You'll be okay, right?" Seungyoun finds himself weird for talking to a dog as if he'll get answers, but thats what pet owners do, right?

__

It's normal, well atleast for pet owners.

__

Time passed by quickly as he plays with _ddadda_. He occasionally carries the puppy and gives him kisses, not being able to fight the urge to. He plays and talks to him too, like a dad to his son. He even took him outside for a walk, well he wasn't sure if that can be considered as a 'walk' for _ddadda_ , cause Seungyoun basically just carried him around outside, afraid that he might get lost, or get involved with big dogs outside.

__

What a protective dad he is.

__

_The next morning. Four o'clock._

__

Wooseok arrives from work. He drops off to Seungyoun's apartment first to fetch the puppy, afraid that it might be a nuisance to his boyfriend. It's a good thing Seungyoun told him the password yesterday, just in case Wooseok comes and he's still asleep yet, he said.

__

He presses the code to the door keypad—his birthday. The door opens. He takes light steps as he goes inside, not wanting to disturb the latter's sleep. It's still early and he's sure that Seungyoun is still running around at the dreamland. He removes his shoes and goes further inside to his room. 

__

Wooseok smiles at the sight.

__

Seungyoun on his bed with _ddadda_ lying on his stomach while sleeping soundly. Seungyoun's hands are subtly tapping the puppy's bum from time to time, but what makes it cuter is that he's asleep while doing it. 

__

Too cute. Wooseok chuckles. He walks towards the bed, he leans in and plants a kiss on Seungyoun's forehead, as well as to his son. He removes his jacket and carefully snuggles himself down the bed, beside Seungyoun and _ddadda_. 

__

Seungyoun wakes up upon the smaller's actions. "You're here?" only his right eye is open. 

__

"Ssshh." Wooseok pouts his lips, pointing at the sleeping baby on Seungyoun's stomach. "You'll wake him up." he whispers. 

__

"Sleep more. It's still early." he utters in a soft low voice, leaving a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Seungyoun goes back to sleep, and Wooseok is sure that he won't even remember this later, knowing how deep of a sleeper he is. 

__

Wooseok fixes the blanket and puts it on top of the two babies— his boyfriend and his son. He couldn't help but stare at this adorable sight for moments. He starts yawning, certainly tired from pulling an all nighter, and goes to sleep as well.

__

**Author's Note:**

> uhm i just wrote this because we've been having sooo much wooseok and ddadda crumbs and i just think its the most adorable thing ever! also this is my first fic here, forgive the grammatical errors and i'm lacking a LOT i know. hehe ily!
> 
> check me out on twt @wooy0uns


End file.
